The Tutor
by Mr. Average
Summary: Ron's parents are tired of him failing math so they hire a tutor plus what are Gill and Adrena Lynn up to? Ron/Bon, Kim/Felix
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I in no way own Kim Possible, Disney does. I also don't own the X-Games. This is my first fanfiction ever, so I hope you enjoy and don't worry about the short chapter the rest will be longer, I promise. So without further ado I present, for your consideration,

The Tutor chapter 1:

Bad news and a plan unfurled.

It was a slightly overcast day in a little town called Middleton where teen hero Kim possible and her best friend/sidekick Ron Stoppable were walking home. "Aw man," whined Ron as he looked at the F on his math paper. "That's the third one this month," remarked Kim. "My mom's gonna kill me," Ron griped. "I'm the walking dead" "So not the drama" Kim assured as they walked home from school. "I suck at math," said Ron depressed. "You don't suck at math, just algebra" Kim joked. "Ha Ha very funny" said Ron. "Well here's my exit" said Ron as the twosome arrived at Ron's house. "I'm sure my parents are gonna love this" said Ron gesturing to the paper in his hand. "See you later" Kim called as she went on her way home after dropping Ron off. "Mom, dad, I'm home" Ron called. "Son, we need to talk" said Mr. Stoppable. 'Uh oh' thought Ron, 'this can't be good' "It's about your math grades" said Mrs. Stoppable. "They've been so bad lately that the school called us and suggested a tutor for you" Mr. Stoppable explained. "Couldn't hurt" commented Ron. "Your tutoring starts tomorrow after school at 4:00" Mrs. Stoppable said. "Ok mom" said Ron.

Meanwhile elsewhere, "very good" complimented Gill as he watched Adrena Lynn practice her moves on the half pipe for the X-Games. "I'm gonna be back on top even if I have to cheat to do it!" she cried laughing evilly. "I'm gonna prove once and for all that I am the most extreme athlete on the planet" "I'm perfectly aware of what happened to your show" commented Gill as he watched Adrena fall for the umpteenth time "besides; I hate Ron as much as you do, if not more." "Damn it" cried Adrena. "I think we need a little help" remarked Gill. "Got anyone in mind?" asked Adrena. "I heard of a villain that has the talent to compete in the X-Games, maybe he'd be willing to help us." "Well, who is it?" "Sr. Senior Sr." "FREEAAAAKKKKKY" Adrena yelled. 'I hate it when she does that' thought Gill.

So what did you think of the first chapter? Like it? Love it? Hate it? Review please. The next chapter will be out soon then you'll find out more of Gill and Adrena's plan and who Ron's tutor is, and you'll never guess who it will be. Until next time, see ya!


	2. Chapter 2

First of all I would like to give a big shout out to my first reviewer ever KittyKax. I would also like to thank my friend and second reviewer Waterfalltears for her support also I want to say thanks to everyone else who reviewed the first chapter.

Disclaimer: see first chapter. And now because I have nothing else to say:

Chapter 2

A Villainous Plot

The next day at school Kim, Ron, Monique, and Felix were sitting together at their usual table. "So, do you know who your private tutor is going to be?" asked Monique.

"I'm not sure" replied Ron.

"I hear that they've recently started a student tutoring service where some students who are excelling at certain subjects can help those that are struggling" said Felix.

"Well that explains that" said Ron.

"But I wonder who it is" said Kim.

"Move it loser!" they heard Bonnie yell at some poor innocent kid.

"Well, we know one thing for sure, it's not Bonnie" said Monique as they all started laughing.

Meanwhile at Senior's hideout…

"The Winter X Games are almost here" said Senior.

"And I'm still not ready" whined Adrena.

"And what if Possible and the Squeeb show up?" asked Gill.

"Leave that to me" said Senior. It was about this time that Junior showed up after sunbathing and was in nothing but a black Speedo. (AN: I would like to apologize to anyone who has that disturbing image stuck in their head) At the sight of this Gill swore he saw Adrena drool just a little, and then, for reasons he couldn't explain, he felt jealousy within him. 'It must be from seeing Junior in next to nothing, Shit! Now that image is stuck in my head. Great now I'll be up for days, I wonder if Adrena can help me get to sleep. Whoa! Bad thoughts! I don't wanna go there…or do I?

He was broken out of his thoughts by Adrena screaming "FRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKYYYY" in his ear and scaring the hell out of him.

"Huh? Wha? He asked as he picked himself off the ground and looked at Adrena who was laughing.

"What the hell is going on?" he asked slightly confused.

"I was calling your name for like 5 minutes but you were out of it" she explained.

"Sorry" he said sheepishly.

"It's all right; by the way, Senior and Junior have left to make sure that I'm going to be signed up as an athlete at the WXG"

"Cool, so I guess this means we get to kick back and relax until they come back"

"Damn straight"

Back in Middleton Ron was nervously pacing back and forth in his living room.

"It's nearly 4, my tutor will be here any minute" Just then the phone rang

"Hello?" "Hey Ron it's Felix, I just wanted to know if you wanted to come over after your tutoring session is over and play 'Grave Robbers 3: Damien's Revenge'"

"Your on! And you better believe I'm bringing my A-game" Ron challenged.

"Your A-game is about equal to my D-game" teased Felix. The trash talk continued back and forth for a few more minutes until the doorbell rang.

"I've got to go my tutor's here"

"Ok I'll see you later" "bye" Ron then opened the door and was greeted by the shock of his life.

"Bonnie!" he yelled. "Ron!" she exclaimed. 'This is going to be a long day' he thought.

Bet you didn't see that one coming. I'm sorry I didn't get this up sooner but I was kind of busy, plus I had mild writer's block. If you have any suggestions, ideas, and/or criticisms don't be afraid to share. I'll try to get the next chapter up sooner. Until then, peace!


	3. Chapter 3

I would like to thank all who reviewed my story so far, you guys (and gals) are great. Also I forgot to mention that the title Grave Robbers 3: Damian's Revenge is a made-up title. No such game exists, at least not that I know of. One more thing, I know there's been a lot of dialogue and not much action. I promise to put more action and romance into this and future chapters.

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

Since I really have nothing left to say let's get started with chapter 3:

Math lessons lead to lessons in life

We join Ron and Bonnie at the Stoppable's kitchen table doing their math homework.

"I think I got the right answer to question number 3" Ron announced.

"Let me see" Bonnie said. "You're not even close!" she yelled.

"I told you math was my weakest subject" Ron protested

"I didn't think it was that weak"

"I have a mental block when it comes to math"

"More like a log jam if you ask me"

"Lay off, Bon-Bon" he said agitated.

"Don't call me that!" she yelled.

"Alright, then where did I go wrong with this problem?"

"The part where you picked up your pencil and tried to think"

"Hey! If you're just going to sit there and make fun of me then you can just leave!" Ron said angrily. Bonnie was surprised and a little nervous at this point because she had never really seen Ron angry before.

"Calm down Ron, you're starting to frighten me a little" Ron closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths.

"I'm sorry, I lost my head for a moment. It's just that I'm a little anxious about this class. There's the midterm coming up later this semester and it's worth 30 of my grade."

"Ron, relax, you will pass this class if it kills you, or me"

"You do realize you've called me Ron twice now right?"

"Really? I guess all those insults took away my bitterness, for now at least"

"What do you mean?"

"You don't want to hear about my problems"

"Talking helps"

"I don't want to talk about it" she said anger rising. But Ron being the oblivious dope he is didn't notice.

"You shouldn't keep things bottled up" Ron pressed.

"I said I'm not talking about my fucking problems!" she snapped. Ron looked down depressed. "I'm sorry, it's just I don't really like to talk about personal issues with anyone"

"That's ok, just remember, if you need to talk I'm always available. You have my home number right?" "Yes, incase something comes up and I have to cancel a tutoring session"

"Great, in fact here's my cell number incase I'm not home" he said as he wrote down his cell number and handed it to her.

"Thanks, I think"

"Think nothing of it, but don't you think we should get back to work?" Bonnie looked at the clock. "Oh, crap! It's almost 4:30 and we barely got started!"

"Don't worry, we'll do what we can before 5 and then I'll finish it solo" Bonnie looked at him a moment. "Tell you what; I'll stay until we finish this homework"

"Are you sure? I mean, my parents are only paying for an hour"

"Yes I'm sure, consider it a freebie"

"Thanks Bonnie" From here they concentrated on the home work with nothing of particular interest happening. So, we'll skip over to Felix's house where Kim happens to be hanging out with Felix. They were playing MLB 2K5 on Felix's PS2. Kim was the Colorado Rockies, and Felix was the St. Louis Cardinals

"It's the bottom of the seventh, 1 on, 1 out, a 2-1 count, and it's a 5-3 lead for the Cardinals" Felix said in his announcer voice. "And here's the pitch…" "And it's a long fly ball" Kim said. "Ooh caught just short of the warning track, nice try"

"I'm thirsty" remarked Kim.

"Me too, can you get me a soda?"

"Sure, anything in particular?"

"Nah, anything's good" Kim walked into the kitchen where Felix's mom, Helen, was sitting at the table looking over some cyber robotic schematics. (AN: I'm not sure if they ever mentioned Felix's last name, or his mom's first name so if anyone knows for sure please tell me so I can fix the mistake for your benefit)

"How's it going?" Kim asked.

"Fine and you?"

"I'm good. Bringing your work home with you?"

"Yeah, I'm trying to figure this damn thing out"

"Anything I can do to help?"

"I don't think so, it's hard for even me to understand and I'm an expert"

"I'm sure you'll figure it out, you and Felix are very bright people"

"Funny you should compliment him like that"

"Why is that?"

"Because he thinks very highly of you"

"Really?"

"Yes, he talks about you a lot"

"All good things I hope"

"Of course, he thinks you're smart, funny, beautiful, talented, and an all around nice person" Kim's cheeks turned redder and redder with each compliment until her face and hair were almost identical in color.

"I better get back to Felix before his soda gets warm" Kim said trying to compose herself. Just then the phone rang startling them both.

"Hello?"

"Hey it's Ron, can I talk to Felix?"

"Hold on a sec"

"Who is it?"

"Ron"

"Can I talk to him for a second?"

"Sure"

"Hey Ron" Kim said.

"Felix, what happened to your voice? Did you inhale helium again?"

"What is that supposed to mean?" Kim said defensively.

"Chill I was just messing with you KP" Ron replied.

"So what's up?"

"Nothing much just my tutoring session ran long so I won't make it over there to play video games today. So if you could tell Felix for me that would be great"

"You got it. By the way, who's your tutor?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you"

"Try me" Kim could then hear talking in the background, though she couldn't tell what was said or who was saying it.

"Sorry KP I got to go, I'll talk to you tomorrow, bye"

"Later"

"Who was on the phone?" said a familiar voice. Kim turned around to see Felix sitting in the doorway

"That was Ron, he can't make it today"

"Aw, and I was hoping to beat him at video games. Speaking of which, are we going to finish our game so I can celebrate my soon to be victory already?" This set off Kim's competitive instincts.

"I'm going to take you down faster than an NBC sitcom" Felix started laughing at the bold statement.

"You talk the talk, but can you walk the walk?" This left the door open for an easy slam about his inability to walk, but Kim being the good natured person she is couldn't make it.

"You'd better believe it"

(10 minutes later)

"And it's over ladies and gents! Felix has led his team to victory!" Kim was a little disappointed about her 7-4 loss to Felix, especially considering she had the bases loaded with one out in the bottom of the ninth only to hit into a game-ending double play.

"Good game, by the way, what took you so long in the kitchen?"

"I was talking to your mom"

"What about?" The question made Kim start to blush as she remembered her conversation with Helen. Felix, of course noticed.

"Something wrong?" Felix asked concerned.

"NO...I mean no nothings wrong. Why do you ask?"

"Because your blushing like you saw me in my underwear" This statement caused Kim's entire face to go red.

"Thanks for that visual"

"Happy to help" Kim then looked at the clock.

"It's a little after 6, I'd better get going. I'll see you tomorrow, bye Helen"

"Bye Kim" she called from the kitchen.

"See you later" Felix said. "Thanks for coming over"

"No big, Ron was at tutoring, Monique was working, and the cheer squad had the day off, so it was either this or hang out with my destructive brothers"

"I'm glad you chose the first one"

"So am I, goodbye" As Kim left she couldn't help but wonder about a few things.

'Does Felix like me? And if so, do I like him too? I wonder how Ron managed to survive his first day of tutoring. Oh well I'll ask him tomorrow' What Kim didn't know was that a lone figure in a wheelchair was watching her go.

"You should really tell her how you feel" said Helen as she walked into the room.

"I can't risk it, mom"

"Risk what?"

"Our friendship. If I tell her how I feel she might never speak to me again, and that would hurt more then the car accident that killed dad and permanently put me in this god forsaken wheelchair"

"Trust me honey she likes you I can tell"

"I'm afraid to ask why"

"Call it woman's intuition, now come on dinners ready" What none of our hero's knew was that in a couple of weeks things were going to change considerably.

So, what did you think of the latest installment of The Tutor? Tell me in your reviews, and if you have any suggestions, ideas, or constructive criticism please don't hesitate to tell me. Until I write the next chapter, have a good morning, afternoon, evening, and/or night, depending on when you read this. Also, this should give you a pretty good idea of where I'm going couples wise but we'll see what happens next. Until then, I love you guys, Peace.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the lateness of this chapter, I really have no excuses for it. As always thanks for the reviews. You guys make writing this worthwhile, I love you all! But enough of my ass kissing let's get to it with chapter 4:

Trouble Brewing

At Sr.'s lair Sr. and Jr. have just returned from there mission. As they walked into the living room they saw Gill and Adrena sleeping on the couch with the TV still on.

"They make a cute couple" said Sr.

"I'm not so sure" griped Jr.

"Something wrong my son?"

"No, it's nothing" he replied as he went to his room. Sr. looked at the sleeping pair.

"Good night" he said softly turning off the TV then going to bed. About 20 minutes later Gill woke up and looked at Adrena.

"She's so beautiful" he then realized what he said, 'Man, am I losing it? Nah, I think I like her a lot' He then picked her carefully and took her to her room bridal style. After making sure she was tucked in he left for his own room only to meet up with Jr. in the hall.

"I saw the whole thing" said Jr.

"So?"

"So, I hope you don't think you can take her away from me"

"Ha! She doesn't give a damn about you"

"I know she likes me jackass"

"Don't make me hurt you"

"Like you could" Gill was about to throw a punch when a shrill voice cut through the air. "What's going on out here?" Adrena yelled because their fighting woke her up.

"We were just talking" Jr. said nervously while staring at Adrena's cross face.

"We're sorry we woke you up, we'll be quieter next time" said Gill as he glared at Jr.

"See that you do" she said as she stormed back into her room slamming the door behind her.

"We'll settle this tomorrow" said Gill.

"Count on it" Meanwhile Adrena was sitting on her bed thinking about what just transpired. She actually heard most of it and only made her presence known when she knew a fight was about to break out.

'Apparently they both like me, but what should I do? I don't know who I like. I just hope we get through this without any casualties. Oh well, I'll figure it out in the morning' after this last thought she fell into a dreamless sleep.

The next day at Bueno Nacho Kim, Ron, and Felix were hanging out after school. Monique had to work and couldn't make it.

"BONNIE!" Kim screamed so loud all the patrons of Bueno Nacho were staring.

"I knew she'd take it well" Felix joked.

"She took it better then expected" Ron said.

"Why Bonnie would be tutoring you in anything other then being a bitch is beyond me" Kim stated.

"I will thank you not to talk about Bonnie that way" Ron said indignantly leaving Kim in utter shock and Felix somewhat surprised that Ron so readily defended Bonnie like that.

"How could you defend her like that?" Kim said when she regained her composure. "She's been our enemy since middle school"

"Correction Kim, she's your enemy, I've always sort of been caught in the cross-fire"

"He's got a point" Felix pointed out.

"Whose side are you on?"

"I'm neutral like Switzerland"

"All I'm saying is give Bonnie a chance"

"One tutoring session and you're talking about Bonnie like she's an old friend or something"

"When she's away from the pressures of high school she's not such a bad person"

"Look Ron, I know you like to see the good in everyone, but Bonnie is pure evil"

"You said the same about Shego and she used to be a hero"

"Once again, he's got a point" Kim shot Felix a look that shut him up.

"Trouble with the couple?" Ron joked.

"We're not a couple" Kim protested.

"I've seen the way you guys flirt" Kim and Felix looked at each other for a second then back at Ron.

"We do not flirt" Kim stated flatly.

"Tell that to the blush" Ron said pointing at Felix. Kim looked over and sure enough Felix was looking away blushing.

"You ok?" Kim asked.

"Yeah, fine"

"Tell you what, let's go get some fresh air" Ron suggested. A few hours later Kim is walking with Felix back to his house. Ron had to go home and help with dinner so it was just the two of them.

"I know you're concerned about Ron, but don't worry he's got an unbreakable spirit"

"I guess you're right, it's just considering how badly she treats us I'm just worried she'll hurt him"

"Ron's a good guy and I trust him. Besides, he knows that can come to us if there's a problem" Kim couldn't keep herself from smiling. 'He's so sweet, kind, fun to be with, funny, not to mention hot. Wait, where'd that come from?' Kim was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't realize they were at his house.

"Yo, Kim, you there?"

"Huh? Oh sorry, I must have zoned out"

"It's all right; can I tell you a secret?"

"Sure"

"Could you come a little closer?" Kim looked at him a moment then leaned closer to him, but instead of telling her a secret he kissed her. The kiss lasted about 3 seconds, but Kim's shock lasted a little longer.

"Was that the secret?"

"Actually I was going to say I like you a lot" Kim was both surprised and happy because she had been secretly crushing on him for about a month now. Kim then smiled evilly.

"I don't like that lo-" He was cut short by Kim mashing her lips on his and gave him a kiss that lasted close to 10 seconds.

"I like you a lot too" she said after the kiss ended.

"So, you want to go out Friday night?"

"Pick me up around 7:30?"

"It's a date" unbeknownst to them Felix's mom saw the whole thing with a big smile on her face.

"About time" she said to herself.

Meanwhile at Sr.'s lair.

"Does everyone remember the plan?" asked Sr.

"Yes" everyone answered.

"Good, let's get started then" said Sr. as they all boarded Sr.'s private jet to start their evil plan.

What did you think? Good? Bad? Ugly? I know it's not as long as the last chapter, but I'll try to make the next one longer. In fact, I've already started writing it so I should get it up early next week. Until then R and R, peace.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey, everybody! I'm back with another chapter that's sure to bore you to tears. Now I've gotten two different opinions on the Kim/Felix pairing. One person supported the couple and another questioned my sanity, which is nothing new, I question my sanity every day. Seriously though, I do respect all opinions even if they contradict mine. But enough of my rambling, on with the story.

Chapter 5:

Two weeks later Kim is still unsure of who's kidnapping the X-Games athletes.

"Any leads Wade?"

"None, whoever's behind this is good at covering their tracks"

"Any ideas?"

"Well you could go undercover as an X-Games athlete"

"No, I'd be instantly recognized, Felix is out because of his condition, and Ron is…Ron"

"What about Monique?"

"I don't know I mean she's a big fan of those kinds of sports but is she good enough to compete?"

"It's worth a shot"

"Ok, I'll call her, bye Wade" She put her Kimmunicator away and called Monique on her cell phone. Meanwhile Monique was hanging out at the local park enjoying the scenery. She always came here to get away from it al and just think. Lately her thoughts have centered on Kim and Felix's relationship, as well as, Ron and Bonnie's growing friendship. Then her cell phone went off, after checking the caller ID she answered.

"Sup, girlfriend?"

"Nothing much I'm sure you've heard about the missing athletes"

"Yeah I know, it's terrible"

"Well Wade and I were just talking about sending someone undercover at the WXG and we've chosen you" Upon hearing this Mon went into a mild state of shock.

"Mon you there?" asked Kim worriedly after a few moments of silence.

"Yeah, I think I fainted for a few seconds the shock was a bit much"

"Sorry bout that"

"No big"

"That's my line!" Kim said in mock anger making Monique giggle.

"I was just teasing ya girl, you got yourself a spy"

"Excellent come on over so we can discuss the plans with Wade"

"Ok I'll be over in a few, later"

"See you then" At this time Ron and Felix were hanging at the mall.

"So how's your relationship with Kim been?"

"It's going great, I like her a lot"

"I'm glad you finally asked her out"

"So am I and your taking this way better then when Kim's dated before"

"Yeah, I guess I think of Kim as sort of my sister and when she dates a guy I get sort of overprotective"

"Makes sense"

""But I know you won't hurt her because we've been friends for a long time"

"I just hope you feel that way when we decide to plug the socket if you know what I mean"

"Huh?"

"Make love"

"Oh, wait you can…uh…"

"Raise the flagpole?"

"Sure, we'll go with that" Ron said uncomfortably. Felix noticed this and changed the subject. (And not a moment to soon I might add)

"I've noticed your math grades have gone up"

"Yeah, I was starting to wonder if I'd ever figure algebra out"

"I guess Bonnie has been very helpful"

"She explains things in a way that makes sense"

"So you think you'll do well on the upcoming midterm in 3 weeks?"

"I hope so"

"I'm sure you'll do fine" Felix said reassuringly. "After all Bonnie helped you a great deal"

"Obi-Bon has taught me well" Ron joked making Felix laugh.

"I hope Bonnie doesn't hear you call her that"

"No kidding, if she heard me call her that I can kiss my ass goodbye"

"Call who what?" said a familiar voice. The boys turned to see Bonnie standing there.

"Hey Bonnie" Ron greeted. "You remember Felix"

"Hey Felix"

"Sup"

"You here with some one?"

"I was with Tara, but she had to go home"

"Why didn't you go with her?"

"I wanted to stay a little longer" Ron could tell there was more to it than that.

"What's really going on?"

"What do you mean?"

"Don't give me that. We want to help, but we can't if you don't let us" Bonnie thought about what Ron said for a moment and decided she could trust them.

"Ok fine, I've had about all I can stand from my sisters"

"You mean Connie and Lonnie?"

"How did you know?"

"Kim mentioned them before"

"Ok, anyway they treat me like shit, I do everything I can to get in their good graces, but nothing works"

"What do you mean?"

"They were cheerleaders so I became a cheerleader; they are popular so I became popular. I give up! No matter what I do, no matter how hard I try, nothing's good enough for them!" By this point Bonnie was crying. Ron and Felix were shocked; they never thought she would spill her guts like that. Ron, not knowing what else to do went over and hugged her as Bonnie put her head on Ron's shoulder and continued crying.

"Shh it's ok, I'm here for you" Ron said as he gently stroked her hair. Turning to Felix he said "guess this explains why she treats me like crap" By now Bonnie had calmed down somewhat.

"I'm sorry you saw me like that"

"Hey, don't worry about it. I'm glad you trusted us enough to share all that"

"Actually, it just sort of came out on its own"

"How long have you been keeping that in?"

"Far too long. Listen, don't tell Possi-Kim ok?"

"You have my word" They looked at Felix.

"What? I won't tell alright?" He then looked at his watch. "Hey, Ron-man I got to get going, my mom is picking me up in 5 minutes"

"See you later man" Ron said as Felix left.

"Didn't you guys come together?"

"No, I met him here. Which reminds me, you need a ride home?"

"You finally got a car?"

"No I still have my motor scooter"

"Why?"

"Why not?"

"Can't argue with that logic"

"Come on I need to get going"

"Ok let me get my things"

"Hurry up"

Meanwhile back at Kim's place.

"So everyone got the plan" Wade asked.

"Yes" replied Kim.

"Don't you think I should get some practice in? I mean the games are next week"

"Ok, we'll get right on that. But first, how's it coming Wade?"

"Almost done. There, you're in. Now all you need to do is follow the plan and we'll capture the kidnappers"

"Let's do this" Said Monique with a determined look on her face.

So, what did you think? Good? Bad? Take it off the site immediately? I forgot to mention that I'm now accepting bribes…er I mean votes for who you think Adrena should end up with, Junior or Gill. Also, there will be action in the next chapter, as well as the beginning of the Winter X-Games so R and R please.


	6. Chapter 6

We open at an awards ceremony where Monique walks to the podium wearing a sparkling red dress with matching shoes.

"Before we start the chapter a quick announcement, I'm proud to report that this story has far surpassed 1000 hits. So without further ado I'd like to present Mr. Average with this award commemorating this momentous achievement" Mr. Average then comes out in a tuxedo and humbly accepts the award.

"You tolerate me! You really, really tolerate me! Anyway I just want to thank everyone that read and/or reviewed this story so far. You guys are the best. Now let's get this chapter started!"

Chapter 6:

We see Shaun White aka the "Flying Tomato" walking back to his hotel where he's staying while he practices for the Games. As he walks past a dark alley an arm reaches out and grabs him. After a brief struggle he managed to escape, but they give chase. About this time wade called Kim with good news.

"Kim I've got a lead"

"What is it?"

"Eyewitnesses say there was a near kidnapping today"

"Did they see who tried to do it?"

"No, but they did see who they tried to capture"

"Who?"

"Shaun White" Suddenly Monique screamed at the top of her lungs scaring the hell out of Kim and Wade.

"What's wrong?"

"I love Shaun White!"

"He's staying at a hotel in Aspen if you want to talk to him" Kim covered her ears expecting Monique to scream again, but she remained silent.

"I'll call you when I get there, ok Wade?"

"Sure"

"Can I come?"

"Of course" As they head over to talk to Shaun we cut over to the villain's lair.

"He got away" said Gill disgusted.

"How long before Possible finds out?" asked Adrena

"I don't know but it's time for plan B." said Sr.

Meanwhile with Ron and Bonnie.

"Make a left at the next street" instructed Bonnie. She was standing behind Ron with her arms around his waist for safety reasons.

"Here's my house"

"Told you I'd get you home"

"I guess that thing isn't as bad as I thought"

"Plus it doesn't need much gas which saves me a bundle"

"Yeah gas prices are ridiculous"

"To fill up your car you need to take out a loan"

"Anyway, thanks for the ride home"

"Anytime. Will you be ok?"

"I guess"

"Just remember I'm here for you. And don't do things just to please your sisters, do things that make you happy"

"I'll remember that, thanks Ron" she said then leaned in and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Why did you…?" said Ron as he started to blush.

"Just doing something that makes me happy" this made Ron blush even harder.

"See you tomorrow"

"Yeah tomorrow" said Ron dazed. Bonnie giggled and went inside where she was confronted by her sisters.

"Hey Bon-Bon" said Lonnie nastily. "We saw what happened out there"

"So?"

"So why are you dating that low on the food chain"

"Yeah, you finally accepting your place in society?"

"First off, he's just my friend, and secondly do you have nothing better to do with your time than to torture me?"

"Nope"

"Get a life" said Bonnie as she went to her room and closed the door.

"She's going to pay for that"

As Ron was riding home he was thinking about what just transpired.

"If I didn't know any better I'd swear Bonnie 'likes' likes me" A voice in the back of his head made its presence known.

'She may have been joking'

"Says you"

'Do you really think she'd go out with you?'

"It's possible"

'Yeah, in your dreams'

"Why are you doing this to me?"

'It's my job'

"Let me guess. You're my version of nagging doubt right?"

'Bingo! Give the kid a prize'

"Look I don't care what you say you're not going to ruin this for me"

'So you do 'like' like her'

"I don't know, maybe. If you'd shut up and give me time to think about it, I may be able to figure this out"

'All right. All right. I'm going, jeez' About this time Ron got home and parking his scooter in the garage and went to his room to think things over.

Meanwhile in Shaun's room, Kim is conducting her interview, but Monique had to go home.

"So after they grabbed you, you started to fight back and managed to escape their grip and make a run for it"

"Yes, but they chased after me. I managed to give them the slip though"

"I noticed you said 'they' was there more then one?"

"At least two, but I didn't get a good look at either of them"

"Can you describe them at all?"

"A little, one was a big man at least 6 feet, and there was another guy a little shorter but almost as muscular"

"Sounds like Junior to me but I don't know who the other guy is"

"Junior?"

"He and his dad are international criminals"

"I see"

"So where finally getting somewhere" Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"I wonder who that is"

"You're not expecting anyone?"

"No"

"Who's there?"

"Room service"

"I didn't order room service"

"Then that means…wait! Don't open the door!" But it was too late after he opened it a pair of big muscular arms grabbed him and closed the door.

"I'm coming!" Kim then ran outside and saw to dark figures running away. She started chasing after them but a helicopter came and dropped a rope ladder that they grabbed onto and made their getaway with Shaun unconscious and slung over the bigger man's shoulder.

"Damn it! They slipped between my fingers" she then pulled out the Kimmunicator. "Wade, we have a problem"

Did you like it? Hate it? Burn it and send it back to Hell where it came from? R and R please, I'm still accepting votes on who you think Adrena should end up with: Gill or Junior. I got one vote so far and it was for a third party candidate, if you know what I mean. I know who I want to see her end up with but I want to know what you think about the subject. Until then I'll see you next chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks to all who have read, reviewed, and voted so far. This will be the last chapter that the polls are open so please vote. Also, I'm glad no one thought that my little mock awards show last chapter was over the top. Finally I am very pleased to announce I fixed it so anonymous reviews are now accepted. I'm sorry I didn't do it sooner, and I apologize for any inconveniences I may have caused. And now I proudly present…

Chapter 7: Road Trip

The past week has been a mixed bag for Bonnie. Her sisters have gotten worse, but, thanks to Ron's advice, she's been nicer to people even though it cost her some of her friends. It took a few days to for Kim to fully get over losing Shaun White like she did. It took a little longer for Monique to get over Kim not getting her an autograph.

"Ready to go?" asked Kim. Thanks to Wade they got 5 tickets to the Games.

"Let's rock" said Monique.

"Time to pick up the others" The plan was to pick up the rest of the gang and drive to Aspen where the WXG are usually held. The rest of the gang met at Ron's house where we now go.

"Thanks again for letting me come on the trip. My sisters have gotten worse and I didn't think it was possible"

"Think nothing of it. It took some intense negotiations but eventually Kim relented"

"You have me to thank for that" piped up Felix.

"Thanks"

"No problem. It was easy when I turned on the old charm"

"It's cute when he thinks he's charming"

"Hey, which of us has the girlfriend?"

"I hate when he does that" Suddenly Ron's cell went off. "Sup K.P." Silence except for Ron's occasional "Um Hm's" and "Uh Huh's" After hanging up, "They're on their way. They'll be here in 5 minutes" several minutes later after the greetings were over. They were on there way in Mrs. Possible's minivan with Kim driving, Felix had shotgun, and Monique sat behind Kim, Bonnie behind Felix, and Ron in the back.

"As my mom would say 'and we're off like a prom dress'" Said Felix. (AN: my mom has really said that before)

"Just remember, it's a three hour drive so everybody better have gone before we left because I'm not stopping for nothing" Kim joked. About an uneventful half hour later Ron leaned forward and whispered something in Bonnie's ear. Monique noticed this and wondered what Ron was up to. Her questions were answered when Ron and Bonnie started asking the classic road trip questions.

"Are we there yet?" Ron asked in a high pitched kid-like tone. Kim ignored him.

"How many more miles" Bonnie ask in a tone similar to Ron's. Kim ignored her as well because she knew what they were trying to do but she wouldn't give them the satisfaction.

"She's looking at me. She's touching me" Ron continued egging her on.

"I gotta go potty" Bonnie said. At this point Kim was gritting her teeth.

"Monique could you hit them for me?" But Monique didn't hear her because she was laughing too hard. Kim then looked over to Felix who was looking out the passenger window trying as hard as he could not to laugh, but Kim heard him snickering.

"I hate you all" she mumbled. "Don't make me turn this thing around"

"All right we're done" said Ron laughing.

"You'd better be, because if you do that again, so help me, I swear I will come back there and kill you all" A few minutes of silence later.

"Kim can we stop for a bite to eat soon? I'm pretty hungry" said Felix. Kim checked the dashboard clock which read 12:38 pm. "Sure, everyone cool with that?"

"Yeah" A few miles and good meal at a local diner later, Bonnie and Kim are by the minivan waiting for everyone else to show up. After a few moments of mildly uncomfortable silence Bonnie decided to say something.

"Can I tell you something?"

"Sure…I guess" Kim still didn't fully trust Bonnie, but decided to give her the benefit of the doubt.

"I think I have a crush on Ron"

"You stay away from him!" Kim yelled scaring the crap out of Bonnie.

"Whoa, calm down"

"Sorry old habits die hard"

"It's ok, I know our past has been rocky at best, but I'm a changed woman"

"Really?"

"Yes, ever since I started tutoring Ron in math he started tutoring me in life"

"Huh?"

"Over the last couple of months he has shown me that there is more to life then looks and popularity. I realized that I only wanted to please my sisters, and then Ron gave me some great advice, he said 'do what makes you happy' so lately I have"

"Wow, you really like him, don't you?" After hearing Bonnie's little speech she decided that Bonnie has changed for the better. 'I need to remember to thank Ron for that'

"Yeah I do. It's funny, they say women are from Venus and men are from Mars, but my sisters are from Uranus because they're a pain in the ass" Kim looked at Bonnie for a moment before they burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" asked a familiar voice.

"Oh, hey Ron, just talking to Bonnie"

"About what?"

"Nothing special"

"All right then when Monique comes out we'll go" A few minutes later they were on the road again. The seating arrangements were the same except Ron and Monique switched places. Ron was staring out the window enjoying the beautiful scenery of the mountains while Bonnie was enjoying the scenery of something, or should I say someone, else. Felix saw this in the rearview mirror and turned around to make sure he wasn't seeing things.

"What's up with Bonnie?" Felix whispered. "She looks like she has a major crush on Ron"

"She does" Kim whispered back. A few miles later the engine gave out.

"Shit!" yelled Kim.

"WTF!" yelled Bonnie.

"What happened?" asked Felix.

"The engine stopped" Kim said as she tried in vain to restart the engine. "Well, looks like we're stuck here"

"According to the map we're only a few miles from Aspen" said Felix.

"So?" said Ron.

"So a couple of us can go get help"

"Ok, but who's going?"

"How about Ron and Bonnie?" suggested Kim catching Bonnie's attention.

"Why us? Why can't Felix go, he's got the fancy flying wheelchair"

"Sorry Ron, but it's snowing out there and with the limited visibility it would be ill advised to fly"

"Makes sense, all right let's go" Fortunately it was 42۫˚ F. outside so they wouldn't be too cold.

"Good luck" said Kim as she watched them leave.

"I'm sure they'll be fine" said Felix.

"I hope you're right"

So what did everyone think? Good? Bad? Lynch the author? I'm always happy to read your reviews and opinions so R and R please.


	8. Chapter 8

I'm really glad everyone likes this story so far. I got finals next week so chapter 9 will probably be up the week after. If you're lucky I might get it up sooner. Anyway it's time for:

Chapter 8: Welcome to Aspen

It had been an hour since Ron and Bonnie left to get help. Since then Monique had fallen asleep in the back seat.

"What could possibly be taking so long?" said Kim frustrated.

"Maybe they're having make-out session somewhere"

"Are you being serious or are you thinking about what you want to do with me?"

"Both"

"Men" she sighed "Why are they such horn dogs?"

"Well why do women need so many pairs of shoes?"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"I don't know, I was just curious, maybe you could enlighten me"

"Sorry, female trade secret"

"You mean like the secret language" pretends to talk on a cell phone "Oh my god, he said what? Like, did you see the hottie sitting across from me in English? When he looked at me I thought I'd die!"

"If I didn't love you, I'd kill you"

"I love you too, Pookie"

"Don't call me that"

"Ok, you know I was just thinking, why didn't you just call Wade and have him send help" Kim looked at him for a moment.

"D'oh!"

"And you're supposed to have the brains in this relationship"

"What does that mean?"

"You're the smart one, and I'm the good-looking one"

"Are you saying I'm ugly?"

"Of course not Pookie" This earned him a punch in the arm.

"Ow! You know I used to have feeling in my arm"

"Maybe that will teach you not to call me Pookie"

"You hit pretty hard for a girl" This comment got him another punch in the arm.

"Ow! I'm done, I'm done. Man, you trying to break my arm?"

"Consider it a warning"

"Could you call Wade please?"

"I'm on it"

Meanwhile Ron and Bonnie are still walking to Aspen; fortunately it stopped snowing a little while ago.

'Man, Bonnie's been way too quiet, I wonder what's up' Ron thought. "Hey Bonnie, you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine"

"Doesn't seem like it"

"Look, I've got a lot on my mind"

"Anything you'd care to talk about?"

"No"

"All right, but remember I'm here if you need to talk" Bonnie smiled at this.

"Thanks"

"Anytime" A few minutes later Ron was bored out of his skull when a wicked idea came to him.

"Hey Ron this sign says 'Welcome To Aspen'" Bonnie said excitedly. "We made it! Ron?" Suddenly she felt a snowball hit her in the back. When she turned around Ron stood there like nothing happened.

"So you want to play? We'll play" she said grinning. Ron started backing up.

"Take it easy there Bonnie; you don't want to do this, right?"

"Oh, I think I do" she said with an evil glint in her eye. A few more steps back had Ron backed up against a tree.

"Now Bonnie, don't do something you'll regret"

"I know what I'm doing" After she said that she calmly walked up to Ron and kissed him. Ron was too shocked to do anything, and after a couple seconds Bonnie pulled away.

"How was that?"

"Nice, very nice"

"Glad you enjoyed it. Oh, and this is for hitting me with that snowball" She then pull the back of his jacket out and dropped the snowball down his shirt, then patted his back for added effect.

"Ah! It's wet! It's cold!"

"What do you know, revenge is sweet"

"Didn't you say something about Aspen?" "Oh, the sign over there says we're in Aspen"

"All right!" They then walked the rest of the way to Aspen.

Meanwhile back with Kim and Felix.

"Thanks for the help Sergio"

"It's the least I can do after you saved my daughter from drowning last summer"

"No big, it's all part of being a lifeguard"

"Still I wish I could do more"

"You've done more then enough already" After Sergio left they talked to the mechanic.

"It should be ready in a few days"

"Thanks" After they left the garage Kim called Wade.

"We made it to the garage; do you still have a lock on Ron?"

"Of course, he's not far from you. I'll print you a map"

"Please and thank you" After Kim turned off the Kimmunicator a full color map printed out.

"I'll go to the hotel and check us in, you two can go search for Ron and Bonnie"

"Are you sure? I mean we can always check in later"

"It's ok I need to practice the games are in two days"

"Wait I'm confused, are you going to check in or practice?"

"Tell you what, we'll all go check in and after we get settled you go find Ron and Bonnie, and I'll go practice"

"Sounds good"

"According to the map the hotel is only four blocks from here"

"That's convenient" Suddenly they heard the booming voice of the author. "You're welcome"

"Did you hear that?"

"Probably just the wind, now where were we?" After they checked into the hotel and got settled Kim called Wade.

"We checked into the hotel and we're ready to look for them. Do you know Ron's location?"

"About that, it looks like they've been kidnapped"

So what did you think? Love it? Hate it? (Insert joke here) I really have nothing else to say except R and R please.


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry I didn't get this up sooner, but I had finals and a mild case of writer's block. Now that I got both of those out of the way I can write…

Chapter 9: Rescue Mission

"We checked into the hotel and were ready to look for them. Do you know Ron's location?"

"About that, it looks like they've been kidnapped"

"Do you know who did it?"

"I'm afraid not, but I can lead you to him"

"First we need to think of a plan"

Meanwhile at the Senior's secret Aspen lair.

"Where are we?" asked Bonnie fearfully. She and Ron where tied to chairs next to each other.

"I don't know, last I remember you kissed me and we headed into Aspen"

"About the kiss…well…truth is I…I L…" Suddenly they heard a door open and someone stepped inside. "Damn!" Bonnie muttered.

"I see you are awake"

"Gill?"

"Sup Squeeb" Ron growled lightly at the mention of his childhood nickname.

"You know I hate it when you call me that"

"And I hate you, so it all works out"

"Wait, you mean Gill as in the ugly green guy that tried to turn us into mutant freaks like himself?"

"Watch who you call freak bitch"

"Don't EVER call her bitch"

"Why? Do you like her?"

"So what if I do. It's none of your business"

"And what if I make it my business?" As he said this he walked over to Bonnie and started kissing her neck witch further enraged Ron. "You like that bitch?" That did it, Ron's monkey kung fu kicked in.

"GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF HER!" Ron yelled as he broke free of the ropes that held him to the chair. Gill looked at Ron in both shock and horror as Ron glowed an eerie blue.

"Holy sh-" he was cut off by Ron punching him in the face.

"What did I say about calling her bitch?" Ron said as he grabbed Gill by his throat and picked him up a good 6 inches off the ground. "If you so much as lay a finger on her I won't hesitate to break you in half, got it?"

"Yes" Gill choked out.

"Let him go Ron" said Bonnie frightened. This statement seemed to sink in as the blue glow dissipated and Ron dropped Gill on the ground.

"Now get out of here" Gill didn't need to be told twice. He quickly got up and ran out of there. Ron walked over and untied Bonnie.

"That was freaky"

"That's monkey kung fu for you"

"Monkey kung fu?"

"It's a long story"

"Maybe you could tell me sometime"

"Sure, what were you trying to say before Gill walked in?" Bonnie blushed and looked away.

"I-It's nothing"

"Well ok. I wonder how we get out of here" They both looked around the big room and spotted a door on the far wall.

"That'll work" After walking through the door they found themselves in a long hallway. They saw several doors on either side.

"I guess we have to try each door till we find a way out" After several wrong choices they finally found the exit.

"Sweet freedom"

"About what happened back there, what caused the monkey kung fu?"

"Don't really know, it comes it goes, I never really know when it will strike"

"How did you acquire those powers in the first place?"

"Well since it could be awhile before Kim finds us I guess I can tell you"

"Can't you just call Kim?"

"I checked my cell phone and the batteries dead. Can I use yours?"

"I left mine in my purse, which I left in the van" Bonnie said sheepishly.

"We could be here awhile, want to hear the story?"

"Yes, but first why don't we leave before someone comes back"

"Good idea" So as they walked away as Ron began his story. While they do that let's check on Kim and Felix.

"I hope their ok" said Kim worried.

"Don't worry; I'm sure they'll be fine"

"I hope you're right"

"Wade, which direction do we go?"

"Go straight two blocks and turn left"

"Thanks Wade"

"Wait their headed in your direction"

"Where are they?"

"At a playground four blocks from there"

"Thanks again Wade"

"Anytime Kim, anytime" A few minutes later they reached the park.

"Where are they?" After looking for a few seconds Felix spots them.

"I think I found them" Felix said trying not to laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"Look over by the monkey bars" Kim gasped at what she saw. Ron and Bonnie were kissing. Felix couldn't hold it in anymore and started laughing, which caught the attention of the two lovebirds.

"Hey guys, we were just talking"

"Save it Ron"

"Looks to me like you guys were a little tongue tied" Felix joked. Kim snickered.

"Can we go to the hotel please" Ron begged.

"All right, let's go. Monique's probably starting to worry"

"How'd you guys escape anyway?"

"Funny story…"

Meanwhile back at the lair Gill was walking to his room. As he passed Adrena's Room he noticed the door was slightly ajar. When he looked inside he saw Adrena kissing Jr.

"I guess she's decided" he said heartbroken. He decided to go to the kitchen and make some dinner. A few minutes later Adrena walked in.

"Hi Gill, how's it going?" Gill didn't respond. "Gill, you ok?" Still no response. She walked a little closer and saw a nice sized bruise on his cheek. "Holy crap! What the hell happened?"

"Stoppable kicked my ass, escaped, and the icing on the cake is I saw you kissing Junior!"

"I'm sorry you found out that way"

"So am I, but if going out with him makes you happy, then I humbly concede" Adrena hugged him.

"Thanks, you have no idea how relieved I am"

"Really?"

"I was afraid you'd go nuts and try to kill him"

"As tempting as that is, I care about your happiness more then mine"

"Nice try, but my decision stands"

"Worth a shot" They shared a small laugh.

"I think I'll go to bed" said Gill as he put his dishes in the sink. "Night"

"Night" Adrena sat there for a few minutes longer then went to bed herself.

Did you like it? Hate it? Somewhere in between? R and R Please. Finally, the votes have been counted and as you might have guessed Jr. is the winner with a whopping 2 votes. Gill had 1 vote and, as you may recall, I said there was 1 vote for a third party candidate. That person was Ron. Until the next chapter, peace.


	10. Chapter 10

I just want to thank everyone who's read and/or reviewed this story so far. You guys are the greatest. There will probably be only 3 or 4 more chapters left in this story. So, let's get started with…

Chapter 10: Final Battle

The gang arrived back at the hotel a short time later. On the way back Ron and Bonnie filled them in on how they escaped Gill's clutches.

"I'm just glad you're both ok" said Kim.

"You think Gill's the one behind the disappearances?" asked Bonnie.

"He's not smart enough" said Ron. "Besides he'd just try to turn them into mutants like himself" They reached their rooms only to see a note attached to the door. Kim took the note and read it aloud.

"We have captured your friend. If you ever want to see her again then surrender Kim Possible."

"Monique's gone?"

"I'm afraid so"

"We have to get her back"

"We will" Kim said as they went over battle plans, and making adjustments here and there. About an hour later they set out to the villain's lair.

"Everyone remember the plan?"

"Yeah, you and Felix take the skies, while Bonnie and I take the ground"

"And remember Monique's life might be at stake so no making out" Kim instructed.

"Look who's talking" Bonnie laughed. Soon they were sneaking into the building. Meanwhile in one of the rooms, the villains were eagerly awaiting the arrival of Kim.

"This will be great, we'll finally be rid of Kim Possible forever" said Adrena laughing maniacally.

"She's not here yet" reminded Gill. "I say we give her another half-hour" Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"I got it" Gill answered the door to see Kim. "Excellent" He took Kim into the lair. When they got to the room where everyone else was Kim's eyes widened when she saw Adrena and the Senior's. (Sounds like the name of a polka band, doesn't it? Welcome to the stage Adrena and the Senior's!)

"Why are you all here together? And where's my friend?"

"Your questions will be answered in due time" She suddenly felt something hit her in the back of the head. The last thing she heard was Gill saying "And your time is up" Then everything went black.

"Ow my head" Kim moaned as she regained consciousness.

"Kim? Is that you?"

"Monique? Where are we?"

"I'm not sure, some kind of dungeon"

"How'd you get here?"

"It all started when I was snowboarding…"

Flashback

Monique was really enjoying herself as she snowboarded down one of Aspen's famous mountains.

'I don't know why, but I feel so alive when I'm on the slopes' Suddenly Adrena showed up on her board. Monique paid her no mind.

"Wanna race rookie?" Adrena challenged.

"You're on!" Monique could not resist a challenge.

"First one to the bottom wins"

"Deal" It was a good race Monique and Adrena were neck and neck coming into the home stretch. Monique then pulled ahead and left Adrena in her dust, or powder whichever works. Suddenly a branch appeared out of nowhere tripping up Monique and causing her to roll several feet down the mountain.

"All according to plan" said Adrena as she stopped by Monique who was starting to get up only to be grabbed by Junior.

End Flashback

"Ouch!" Kim commented. "You ok?"

"A little sore but otherwise fine" Suddenly a circle started forming in the wall. When it fell through the girls saw Ron, Felix, and Bonnie standing there.

"Anyone here need a rescue party?" They used the same laser that caused the hole on the shackles holding Kim and Monique. After they rubbed their wrists to get the circulation going they thanked their rescuers.

"I believe this is yours" said Felix as he Kim her Kimmunicator.

"Thanks"

"Shouldn't we get going?" Asked Bonnie.

"I have a better idea" said Kim with a sly smile. "They don't know you're down here do they?"

"I don't think so"

"Then we have the element of surprise"

A little later the villains walked into the room.

"I must admit that you were a worthy foe, but your time is up" Kim remained silent. "Any last words?"

"Just one, NOW!" After Kim gave the command she and Monique broke their restraints easily and Ron, Bonnie, and Felix came out of hiding.

"It's a trap!" Yelled Gill. After Kim broke her restraints she jumped up and punched Adrena k.o.ing her.

"Sweetheart!" cried Junior. Felix flew down with a rope and after circling Junior a few times had him dizzy and tied up.

"Kim, Senior's getting away"

"Not on my watch" said Kim as she leaped into the air and landed on Senior capturing him.

"It's just you and me Gill. One on one"

"Less talk, more action Squeeb"

"Don't ever call me Squeeb" Ron threatened.

"What are you going to do about it?" said Gill as he started to puke slime. Ron grabbed the lid of a crate and used it as a shield as he ran at Gill. When he was about 6 inches away Ron threw the lid a couple inches in the air and side kicked it into Gill sending him flying into some crates turning them to rubble. For a few seconds nothing happened. Then Gill exploded out of the crates looking pissed.

"That does it! Let's see how you feel about having a mutant girlfriend" said Gill as he ran over to Bonnie and grabbed her.

"Let her go Gill, this is between us"

"I don't think so. I've grown quite accustomed to her"

"Help me Ron!" cried Bonnie her face a mixture of fear and disgust. Ron stood there feeling helpless.

'If I attack him he'll just use Bonnie has a human shield. What do I do?' As Ron was lost in thought Gill smiled triumphantly.

"Looks like I win. You always were a loser, and you'll always be a loser" said Gill laughing.

"He's not a LOSER!" yelled Bonnie as she drove her elbow into Gills gut followed by a heel to the groin. This loosened Gills grip enough so that Bonnie could turn around and throw a right hook into the temple making him stumble backwards. Bonnie let out a feral growl and tackled Gill then proceeded to beat the crap out of Gill until Kim was able to pull her off with help from Monique and Ron.

"Calm down Bonnie, he's not worth it" Ron's soothing voice calmed Bonnie down considerably.

"Let this be a lesson to you. Ron's not a loser; he's the best thing that ever happened to me. He gave me a second chance at life and I love him for it" Bonnie then turned around and saw the stunned expressions of her friends, but none more shocked then Ron.

"You ok Ron?" Ron stood there still trying to process all that happened in the last few minutes.

"Ron?" said Bonnie as she snapped her fingers in his face.

"Huh?" Ron asked confused.

"I said, are you ok?"

"Yeah, are you?"

"I'm fine"

"Hey guys, the cops are here" called Felix as about a dozen cops came and took the villains away.

"Good job Miss Possible" said a cop.

"No big. Though I couldn't have done it without my friends. Speaking of which, come on guys let's go back to the hotel. We deserve a good rest" Everyone readily agreed. When they got back to their rooms they saw another note on the door.

Ooh, cliffie. How'd you like it? The next chapter will reveal the contents of the note as well as the whereabouts of the missing athletes. R and R please.


	11. Chapter 11

Hey people! Only a few chapters left. I hope you've enjoyed the story so far. Disclaimer: I in no way own Kim Possible or the songs featured in the next couple chapters. The lyrics will be in italics. With that said let's get started.

The Tutor Chapter 11: Karaoke Night (part 1)

For a few minutes nobody moved.

"I'll get it" Kim Volunteered. She walked over and looked at the note and breathed a sigh of relief. "It's only an invitation" Every one gathered around Kim as she read the invite. "It says there's a party at R. R. Gator's" (real bar/restaurant)

"When?"

"Tomorrow at 6:30p.m."

"Sounds good to me"

"The only thing that would sound good to me is a nice hot shower and a nice warm bed" Bonnie said to no one in particular as she went into the girl's room. "Night"

"Night" everyone replied.

"I guess we should all hit the hay" With that said they all went to bed for the night.

The next morning…

Kim was watching the news while Monique was in the shower and Bonnie slept.

"We are proud to report that the missing X-Games athlete's have been found. After questioning the suspects, investigators found out that the athlete's weren't kidnapped. They were offered all expensed paid trips to anywhere in the world they'd want to go." (AN: if that seems familiar it's because I got it from the movie Scooby-Doo at Vampire Rock or something like that) "Also, after searching the villains lair they found a few athletes locked in the basement. We happen to have one of those athletes with us. Sir would you mind?" Shaun White appears on screen. Kim's eyes widen.

"Not at all, in fact on behalf of all the rescued athletes I would like to extend our deepest thanks to Kim Possible and her friends. Kim, if you're watching thanks"

"Your welcome" Kim said knowing full well that he couldn't hear her. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Kim answered to see the boys outside fully dressed.

"Someone's ready to go"

"Felix and I thought we'd go out for breakfast then do some sight-seeing. You guys want to come?"

"Sure, but Bonnie's still sleeping, I haven't showered yet, and SOMEONE HAS BEEN HOGGINIG THE BATHROOM FOR THE LAST HOUR!"

"Keep your shirt on! I'll be out in a sec!" All the yelling woke Bonnie up.

"What's going on?" she said as she sat up allowing the covers to fall showing her in nothing but a bra and panties. Ron's eyes widened as he drooled slightly, Felix just fox whistled. Kim glared at him.

"What? I was paying her a compliment. You know you're the only one for me" Kim's face softened.

"Your not just saying that, are you?"

"Of course not, you know me better then that"

"Aw, I forgive you"

"Sweet!" While this was going on Bonnie got out of bed and walked over to Ron.

"You like what you see?" Bonnie asked seductively. Ron could only nod as his brain was thrown into hormonal overdrive. Bonnie turned around and started shaking her booty. She then started to rub it up and down Ron's leg then his crotch. Her smile widened as she felt Ron's growing erection through his jeans. Bonnie turned so she was facing Ron.

"All this can be yours if young play your cards right" She said as she ran her hands down her body. At this point Ron's nose started to bleed. Bonnie immediately stopped what she was doing and quickly got a napkin and held it up to his nose.

"Oh my god! Ron I'm so sorry!"

"It's ok, really. I'll be fine"

"Ron and I will go back to our room so you guys can finish your business. Come get us when your ready" As the boys exited the room Ron turned around for a moment.

"Thanks for the show"

"Anytime"

Later, after a day of sight seeing the gang arrived at the party.

"I wonder who invited us"

"Hey guys, glad you could make it" everyone turned to see Shaun White heading over.

"You invited us?"

"Yes, it was a way of saying thanks for saving the world"

"You didn't have to do this"

"We wanted to"

"We?"

"Me and several other athletes and their families"

"Ok" Kim then looked around the place and saw a small stage with a microphone. "What's that for?"

"Every Friday and Saturday night is Karaoke Night"

"Is it mandatory?"

"No, it's your call"

"Alright I'll talk to you later"

A few minutes later the owner walked up to the stage and took the mike.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen, and welcome to R. R. Gator's. As many are aware it's Karaoke Night so let's get started with Bonnie Rockwaller" The audience start's cheering.

"I guess I'm up. Ron would you help me?"

"I'd be delighted" As they walked to the stage Bonnie knew exactly what she wanted to sing and needed Ron's help. Once she selected the song she faced the audience.

"Before we start I'd like to dedicate this song to my sisters Connie and Lonnie" Then the music started.

Song: Numb

Band: Linkin Park

Album: Meteora

Bonnie: _I'm tired of being what you want me to be_

_Feeling so faithless_

_Lost under the surface_

_I don't know what you're expecting of me_

_Put under the pressure_

_Of walking in your shoes_

Ron:_ caught in the undertow_

_Just caught in the undertow_

Bonnie:_ Every step that I take _

_Is another mistake to you_

Ron: _Caught in the undertow_

_Just caught in the undertow_

Bonnie:_ I've become so numb_

_I can't feel you there_

_Become so tired_

_So much more aware_

_I'm becoming this_

_All I want to do_

_Is be more like me_

_And be less like you_

_Can't you see that you're smothering me?_

_Holding too tightly_

_Afraid to lose control_

_Cause everything that you thought I would be_

_Has fallen apart right in front of you_

Ron: _Caught in the undertow_

_Just caught in the undertow_

Bonnie:_ Every step that I take is_

_Another mistake to you_

_Ron: Caught in the undertow_

_Just caught in the undertow_

Bonnie:_ And every second I waste_

_Is more than I can take_

_I've become so numb_

_I can't feel you there_

_Become so tired_

_So much more aware_

_I'm becoming this_

_All I want to do_

_Is be more like me_

_And be less like you_

_But I know_

_I may end up failing too_

_But I know_

_You were just like me_

_With someone disappointed in you_

_I've become so numb _

_I can't feel you there_

_Become so tired_

_So much more aware_

_I'm becoming this_

_All I want to do_

_Is be more like me_

_And be less like you_

_I've become so numb_

_I can't feel you there_

Ron:_ Tired of being what you want me to be_

Bonnie: _I've become so numb_

_I can't feel you there_

Ron: _Tired of being what you want me to be_

As the song ended the tears welling up in Bonnie's eyes fell freely. Ron quickly pulled her into a hug.

"Shh, it's ok. I'm here everything will be fine" Ron then led Bonnie back to their table. By the time they got back to their friends Bonnie was feeling better.

"You ok?" Kim asked. Her voice full of concern. Bonnie looked at her with slightly red eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just when I was singing I thought about all the pain my sisters put me through over the years. Though I must admit it felt good to get that off my chest"

"I had no idea you could sing so well" Felix commented. "Looks like you got some competition Kim" Kim glared at him playfully.

"I'm not that good"

"Damn close" Ron muttered. After a couple people sang horribly off-key the owner stepped back on stage.

"Next up is Felix Renton and Ron Stoppable"

What did you think? What song will Ron and Felix sing? Will Kim andor Monique sing? Stay tuned to find out. R and R please.


	12. Chapter 12

Hey everybody. Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been sidetracked with a couple other fics, as well as a few other things. Anyway, let's get started with a new chapter.

The Tutor Chapter 12: Karaoke Night (part 2)

The owner went back on stage.

"Next up is Felix Renton and Ron Stoppable"

"Are you ready?" Ron asked.

"As I'll ever be" They headed up to the stage.

"This song's dedicated to our girlfriends Kim Possible and Bonnie Rockwaller" Felix said.

Song: I Want It That Way

Group: Backstreet Boys

Album: Unknown

Ron and Felix walked to their respective girlfriends and Ron took Bonnie's hand as he starts singing.

Ron:_ You are my fire_

_My one desire_

_Believe_

_When I say_

_I want it that way_

Felix: _And we_

_Are two worlds apart_

_Just reach to your heart_

_When I say_

_I want it that way_

_Both: Tell me why_

_Ain't nothing but a heartache_

_Tell me why_

_Ain't nothing but a mistake_

_Tell me why_

_I never want to hear you say_

_I want it that way_

Felix looks deep into Kim's eyes as he starts the next verse.

Felix: _Am I your fire?_

_Your one desire?_

_Yes I know_

_It's too late_

_But I want it that way_

Both: _Tell me why_

_Ain't nothing but a heartache_

_Tell me why_

_Ain't nothing but a mistake_

_Tell me why_

_I never want to hear you say_

_I want it that way_

Ron:_ Now I can see that were falling apart_

_From the way that we used to be_

Both:_ Whoa_

_No matter the distance_

_I want you to know_

_That deep down inside of me_

Felix:_ You are my fire_

_My one desire_

_Both: You are_

_You are_

_You are_

_You are_

_You're always saying_

_Ain't nothing but a heartache_

_Ain't nothing but a mistake_

_I never want to hear you say_

_I want it that way_

_Tell me why_

_Ain't nothing but a heartache_

_Tell me why_

_Ain't nothing but a mistake_

_Tell me why_

_I never want to hear you say _

_I want it that way_

_Tell me why_

_Ain't nothing but a heartache_

_Tell me why_

_Ain't nothing but a mistake_

_Tell me why_

_I never want to hear you say_

_I want it that way_

_Ron: Cause I want it that way_

The song ends as Ron and Felix are pulled into passionate kisses by their girlfriends as the audience cheers.

"I love you Ron"

"I love you too"

"Ditto" Felix added looking at Kim.

"You'd better be talking to me" Kim threatened jokingly.

"No one else, baby" Later after a few more songs the gang headed back to their hotel for the night. The next day the gang was packing up to go home.

"It's too bad the WXG were postponed" Monique said sadly.

"Yeah, but on the plus side we stopped the bad guys and Ron and Bonnie took their relationship to the next level"

"True that" About this time the rest of the group showed up with the rest of the luggage.

"Ready to go?" Ron asked.

"Sure are" Kim replied. They sat much like they did on the way over with Kim driving, Felix shotgun, Monique behind Kim, but Bonnie opted to sit in the back with Ron. The trip was pretty uneventful, the guys deciding not to bring out the whole 'he's/she's touching me' gag. Ron noticed Bonnie was pretty quiet.

"Everything ok?" he asked concerned.

"Yeah, I'm ok, just thinking"

"About what?"

"I'm a little worried about going back to school on Monday because I'm afraid of what people might think about our relationship"

"In my years of experience I've learned never to worry about what people think of me"

"Maybe your right. It's just that I've always tried top be top dog in school. I've always been popular and I'm worried my friends won't accept our being a couple" Ron put a comforting arm around her shoulder.

"If they can't be happy for you than they're not true friends" Bonnie rested her head on his shoulder.

"Thanks for listening"

"Anytime sweetheart, anytime" Bonnie soon fell into a peaceful slumber and Ron was not far behind laying his head on Bonnie's. Both wore contented smiles. Monique noticed this and pulled out her digital camera and took a few snapshots.

"What are you doing?" Kim asked.

"Nothing" Monique said innocently.

"She took pictures of Sleeping Beauty and Rip Van Winkle back there"

"Tattletale" A little later they arrived in Middleton.

"We're home" Kim announced waking Ron up.

"Bonnie, we're home" Ron said gently nudging Bonnie getting her to stir. She moved slightly, but stayed asleep. Bonnie originally fell asleep with her hand on Ron's knee, but when she stirred her hand moved up slightly making Ron blush. Monique turned around to see if Bonnie had woken up and started laughing at Ron's predicament. Kim and Felix turned around to see what was going on and couldn't hold in their laughter at the sight. Ron's face went crimson. All the laughter woke Bonnie up and when she regained her senses she felt something hard in her left hand. Looking down she saw what she was holding and quickly pulled her hand away.

"I'm sorry Ron"

"It's ok, it was an accident" Ron said still blushing. Once the laughter died down they got their stuff and headed into Kim's house to let their parents know they got home safely. When they went in they were greeted by their families.

"SURPRISE!"

"Oh my god! You scared the hell out of us" Kim said shocked.

"Well we knew you were coming home today so we thought we'd have a little party to celebrate" Mr. Dr. Possible explained.

"Why?"

"Don't you know? That was your 1000 successful mission"

"Really? Wow time flies when you're saving the world"

"Enough talk, LET'S PARTY!" Ron yelled. So the Stoppable's, Possible's, Rockwaller's, and Renton's partied the day away as the teens told of their adventures in Aspen.

What did you think? This would be a good time to end the story, but there will be one more chapter to go. Most likely an epilogue. Until then, R and R please.


	13. Chapter 13

Hi, everyone! This is the last chapter of The Tutor and I hope you had as much fun reading this as I had writing it. Before I start I'd like to give a big thanks and shout out to all who reviewed: waterfall tears, Momike, KittyKax, Yankee Bard, rmedinap24192, AtomicFire, and Chris Bennett. Also, a big thanks to all who read this story.

The Tutor: Epilogue

It had been a month since the gang got back from Aspen and Ron was awaiting the grade on his math mid-term. When it came he couldn't have been happier because he got a B+. When class got out he immediately looked for Bonnie and found her talking to Tara by Bonnie's locker.

"Hey, Ron"

"Hey, Bonnie" Ron said dejectedly.

"What's wrong?" Bonnie asked concerned.

"I got my midterm grade for math a few minutes ago and I got a D"

"I'm sorry Ron" said Tara.

"So am I" said Bonnie, "Especially after all the work we put into studying"

"I bet the only number you guys were studying was Bonnie's bra size" Tara said then slapped her hand over her mouth has she realized what she said. Ron and Bonnie looked at her in shock before they started laughing with Tara soon following suit.

"I can't believe you said that" Ron said laughing.

"I don't know what got into me" Bonnie then noticed a few papers on the floor.

"What's this?" she asked herself as she picked up Ron's midterm and saw his real grade. "Ronald Dean Stoppable!" she yelled, "Care to explain this?"

"Uh-oh" Ron muttered, "What? I was just joking"

"If I didn't love you so much I'd throttle you"

"I'm sorry; I'll make it up to you"

"I know you will"

"Forgive me?"

"Ok"

"Wanna come over after school? My parent's are working late tonight"

"It's a date" Meanwhile Kim and Monique were talking by Kim's locker.

"Any plans for the weekend Mon?"

"I got a hot date tomorrow night"

"Really, with who?"

"You don't know him, but his name's Mike and he's in my history class"

"I'd like to meet him"

"Meet who?" asked Felix as he rolled over.

"Monique's new boyfriend"

"He's not my boyfriend"

"Monique's got her eye on a guy, eh? Does he know what he's getting himself into?"

"Very funny" said Monique as Kim giggled.

"How's it hanging?" asked Ron as he and Bonnie approached.

"Not much, you?"

"Bonnie and I were going to hang out at my house after school"

"I got to work today"

"I'm helping my mom at work" All eyes turned to Kim.

"What?"

"Aren't you going to tell us your plans?"

"Oh, I'm babysitting the Tweebs"

"Well I guess we'd better go" said Ron as he and Bonnie left holding hands. As Kim watched them go she couldn't help but think of how much had changed over the past couple months.

'It's amazing how in a couple months Bonnie and me became friends, Bonnie and Ron became a couple and are now in a serious relationship. What else could happen? I guess I'll have to wait and see' She

was broken out of her thoughts by Felix's voice.

"Kim, you coming"

"Be right there" She took one last look at the happy couple before walking over to Felix so they could leave.

"Everything ok?"

"Everything's fine"

The End

I hope you enjoyed the story. I know I did. I have several more ideas for Kim Possible fics and I'll try to get them out ASAP. Once more thanks to all who read and/or reviewed. One last time R and R please, for old times sake.


End file.
